Pups and the ghost party
Summary:Ryder Katie and Alex get lost and are captured by a ghost so the paw patrol call in Scooby Doo and the mystery inc crew to solve the ghost party mystery. (Title fetures Scooby suzan Monty and Logan) Scooby doo:Pups and the ghost party. (Mow for our episode) (the mystery machine is driving throw adventure bay) Velma:Shaggy are we lost? Shaggy: Of course not like I know where we're going. Fred:Well Eisine this is not a way to get to Velma's uncles house. Velma:Good old uncle Donny. Daphne:Acourding to this news paper it says Donny Dinkly was accused of bank robbing and all kinds of stuff wich involves being bad. Velma:That doesn't sound like my uncle. Fred:Wll whoever it sounds like we better pull up at city hall up there. (Scene changes to chases badge) mayor goodway:(hears knocking) Yes? Fred:(pokes his head in) Uh mayor goodway? Mayor Goodway:Yes,Who are you? Fred:I'm Fred Jones of the mystery inc gang and if you have a ghost problem we can help. MayorGoodway:No no come in its this thing I have there is a party tonight and Ryder Katie and Alex have vanished.(scratchs her eyes) Velma:Well we do solve mysteries ma'am we could help. Mayor Goodway:Well the Hinako kids are helping the paw patrol. Logan:(os)Yeah(they turn around to see them) we got this. Suzan:Please Loganbe nice. Monty:You know these teens and their dog could help us and the paw patrol. Chase:He there. Skye:We have Donny Dinkly. (A man comes in) Velma:Uncle Donny? Donny:Velma help me your friends and you need to help me in enaccent. Velma:Don't worry uncle donny will solve the mystery.(they go to the lookout) Shaggy how's about a snack scoob? Scooby-doo:Reah reah racks. Fred:Those two and their stomecs. Daphne:So Skye who dose your nails? Skye:My friend Katie does. Rubble:Cali is worried about katie. Cali:Yeah she's gone. Fred:Don't worry sad little kitty will solve this mystery. Shaggy:Like at least we get a snack. (They drive in the mystery machine) Velma:I think this mystery has something to do with that haunted old mansion we past on our way into town. Fred:You're right Velma. (They drive and make it to the spooky old place Fred knocks on the door and it opens by itself the gang go wow and Velma says spooky Fred says yeah whatever Velma they walk in) Shaggy:Like this place looks deserted. (A voice is heard) Voice:Get out leave now! Shaggy:(as he jumps ito Scoobys arms)Zoinkis! Voice:You're not welcome here! Shaggy:Ah well too bad lets go. Scooby-Doo:Reah ri r agree. Fred:Hey hold on a minute gang.(grabs them and velma rubs her chin) Velma:It looks like we really do have another spooky mystery on our hands. Scooby-Doo:A mystery? (Gulps) (Velma finds glowing paint) Velma:Jinkies I found a clue. Fred:I found a clue too it's an old newspaper. (shaggy and scooby find a closet) Shaggy:Like hey Scoob dig this crazy broom closet (rubs his stomic) like maybe there's food inside. Scooby-doo:Reah reah reah. (Licks his lips shaggy opens the door and the ghost of scary hill is there) Ghost:Get Out! Shaggy:(heir sticks up)Zoinks the ghost of scary hill! (They both scream and slam the door and run In place and zoom off) Velma:Hello?(the guys bump into her)oof! My glasses where are they? Shaggy:Like here they are Velma. Velma:Thanks shaggy.(they all go to the closet Velma opens it and) Shaggy:Zoinks!(jumps to Scooby's arms) Velma:Oh dont be silly guys it just a pice of fabric but I'll bet it's a clue to this whole mystery. Fred:Yeah now that this mystery is solved it's time to trap this ghost. Logan:Now hold on a second there mister let me get this strate we're going after some creepy ghost person and you want us to split up? Fred:Well yeah except I said trap the ghost. Daphne:Now Scooby i'll give you a Scooby Snack if you do it. Scooby-Doo:Rokay. (The ghost appers and chases them they run throw the mansion and then run down stairs Velma puts a roller skate on the floor the ghost slips on it and farlls down stairs and Fred Daphne and Velma pulls on a rope and a shandler lands on it trapping the ghost) Fred:Good work gang we captured the ghost. Velma:Now let's see who the ghost of scary hill really is. (Fred pulls off a mask and it is) All:Professer Hyde White?! Cali:Where's my owner Katie you big freak? Shaggy:Wait a second. (Pulls off another mask)All:Harry the hypnotist?! Shaggy:Harry the hypnotist? Fred:It cant be.(pulls off mask)All:Bigfoot?! (Shaggy pulls off another one) All:Don Knotts?! (Fred pulls another mask) All:Keith Chapman?! Shaggy:(looks at camera)Like who is that? (Somebody pulls the mask off)Voice:All right all right enough with the silly masks! (As the real culprit pulls off the mask ane spekes we se who the real crimmanial is) Gang:Old man Withers?! Withers:Yes I wanted to blame your uncle so I can get off the hook and so I found out they had a party here i kidnapped those three kids so they wouldn't tell a soul and I would have gotten away with it to if not for you meddling kids and your dumb dog. Logan:They weren't the only ones meddling. Cali:Yeah but where's ryder katie and alex? Fred:Easy Cali there right here. (Opens a door and they are tied up and gaged) Ryder:thank you. Katie: Yeah thanks. Alex:He had us tied up in there all night long.(scene cnges to Scooby doos badge and at the lookout as the ending paw patrol song goes) MayorGoodway:And so I'd like to announce that the charges of Donald Dinkly are no more. (Everyone cheers) Donny:Couldnt have done it with out my necie and her friends. Scooby-Doo:Scooby-Dooby-Doo!(giggles as it irises on him) Category:Season 1 Category:Crossovers Category:Adam Strickland Category:Halloween Episodes